


L’obscurité attirer par la lumière

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Défi n°2 :  Votre personnage se retrouve dans une prison, en tant que visiteur, prisonnier ou gardien à vous de choisir…Dans votre texte vous devrez également placer les mots « ciel » et « rouge ».
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s)





	L’obscurité attirer par la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Défi n°2 : Votre personnage se retrouve dans une prison, en tant que visiteur, prisonnier ou gardien à vous de choisir…Dans votre texte vous devrez également placer les mots « ciel » et « rouge ».

Dans la ville de Magnolia dans le royaume de Fiore, les équipes étaient enfin rentrées de leurs missions périlleuses. Maude Sylver était enfin rentrée chez elle et elle était épuisée, littéralement. Avant de rentrer dans son appartement loué par la même locataire que Lucy, à quelques pas de chez elle. Deux hommes étaient restés planter devant l’entrer, débiter. Il s’agissait de Rahal et de Mest, les deux soldats du conseil magique.  
Pâle, la fée de la foudre essayait de les éviter mais la rapidité de Mest n’avait guère de surprise pour la jeune fée qui s’était fait prendre sur le vif. Le mage faisait partie du conseil, emmena Maude chez elle. Ainsi, il pouvait ouvrir la porte à Rahal qui était resté bloquer dehors, sous la pluie. Jett vit la scène au loi et alla le raconter au maître de la guilde, Makarof. 

Reprenant ses esprits Maude éleva la voix.

« Ça ne va pas la tête ! Depuis quand vous êtes devant chez moi ?  
-Depuis deux jours, répondit Rahal d’une voix froide, tu étais où ?   
-J’étais en mission avec les shadows gear, ça te pose un problème Rahal ?   
-Un peu, à vrai dire, nous t’attendons pour que tu nous suives. »

Elle pâlit et fit la grimace.

« Je te demande pardon ? Là, je n’ai vraiment pas le temps et le maître m’attends, les garçons. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concernée….

Rahal mit ses lunettes rondes correctement et souffla, péniblement.

-Cobra, ça te dit quelque chose ?   
-Non, ce nom ne me dit rien du tout…Mentit-elle en cachant ses émotions.  
-Je vois, entama Mest, tu essaies d’oublier ce type affreux ?   
-Il n’était pas affreux avec moi Mest, il m’a sauvé la vie, je te le rappelle.  
-Oublions ce qui a été fait, Maude. Nous sommes ici car il a demandé une requête. L’informa-t-il en marchant dans le salon de la jeune fée.  
-Seulement, le moment est mal choisi. J’ai des convictions envers ma guilde.  
-J’ai aussi les miennes, réfuta Rahal, il est infernal en prison et ne se sent pas bien, il réclame seulement ta présence pour un court instant. 

Maude fronça les sourcils et devint ferme devant le visage strict de Rahal, mais Mest s’interposa entre les deux. Une tension se fit sentir entre les deux rivaux.   
Une zone électrique se fit pressentir dans les environs et Mest ouvrit la bouche pour la énième fois de la matinée.

-ça suffit tous les deux, répliqua Mest en haussant le ton, il faut qu’on y aille de toute façon car il a un message à te faire passer, Sylver. Que tu le veilles ou non. Termina Mest en poussant un bref soupire.  
-Bon, comme je n’ai pas le choix, j’imagine que je peux me changer au moins ? Avant de partir ? DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle, en jetant l’oreiller sur Rahal et Mest. »

Les garçons furent déstabilisés par l’attaque des oreilles de Maude et ils sortirent dehors, essoufflés.

« Quelle mouche la piquer ? Sérieusement…souffla Rahal.  
-Franchement, je n’en ai aucune idée, je l’ai toujours connu comme ça.  
-Elle a vraiment un caractère de chien. Soupira Rahal en regardant le ciel, d’un air limité, elle en met du temps pour se changer.  
-Laisse-là, tu n’as rien vu sur ses jambes ? Ses griffures ? Ses plaies ?   
-Him, si. La mission a été rude, j’imagine. Réfléchit-il, d’un air pensif.   
-Bon, je suis prête ! reprit la voix derrière eux qui les firent surprendre.

Ils se retournèrent vers la silhouette de la fée de la foudre et sa tenue les tapèrent à l’œil. En raclant la gorge, Rahal pris les devants.

-Tu ne pouvais pas mettre autre chose ?   
-Pourquoi ça te déstabilise ? Non, puis je n’avais pas le temps de mettre une belle tenue. Bon on n’y avant que les membres de ma guilde n’arrivent ?  
-Bien, tient moi la main Maude, l’informa Mest, ne me lâche pas surtout. »

Tandis qu’Erza et Jett arrivèrent sur les lieux, il fut trop tard. Ils s’éclipsèrent sous les yeux de Reby et des autres.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?   
-Pourquoi les soldats s’intéressent à Maude ?   
-Je ne comprends pas. Elle n’a rien fait, ces temps-ci.   
-Je vais prévenir le maître, informa Jett en courant comme l’éclair.   
-Je n’aime pas du tout ça que Rahal soit ici, fit la Titania. »

Dans la prison, l’ambiance était différente et hostile. À l’intérieur, il faisait froid et humide et Maude éternua à cause de la fraicheur et de l’humidité des parois. Guidée par cinq soldats et par Rahal, elle était silencieuse depuis son départ de chez elle et ne broncha pas. Elle n’était pas à l’aise dans ce genre d’endroit cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Le sol était glissant et aussi abimé avec des longues lignes qui formaient des crevasses dans la terre. L’endroit était sale et il y avait parfois des rats qui circulaient dans les couloirs sombres. Maude s’accrocha à Rahal car elle avait peur de cet endroit. Il sourit espièglement.   
Une fois que la lumière était de nouveau présente dans les quartiers, elle ouvrait les yeux de nouveau. Elle se détachait de Rahal car elle entendait la voix de Cobra de plus en plus à l’intérieur de sa tête depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit sombre et froid. En avalant sa salive, Maude Sylver ne savait pas quoi faire et commençait à paniquer à l’intérieur de son corps. Les cinq autres soldats étaient toujours présents. Deux à l’avant et trois à l’arrières. 

Devant la cellule, Cobra ouvrait ses yeux et entendit les pas fins de la jeune fée dans le couloir ou il s’était logé depuis sa capture. On n’y voyait strictement rien dans la cellule et Rahal allumait les lanternes qui se trouvaient uniquement dans la prison de Cobra et pas celle des autres. Rahal la laissa toute seule ainsi que les autres soldats sans discuter. 

Il entendit toutes les pensées intimes de la jeune femme sans le vouloir car il s’agissait de son pouvoir de dragon. Il s’approcha des barreaux et Rahal ouvrit la cellule pour que Maude puisse entrée à son tour sans la moindre difficulté. Il la referma par la suite pour la sécurité des soldats et de la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu me voir Cobra ? Demanda-t-elle, en haussant un cil.  
-Parce qu’il le fallait, je n’entendais que le son de ta voix dans ma tête et ça a été trop pour moi. Il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait que cela cesse !  
-Calme-toi, Rahal m’a expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé. Dis-moi, j’ai bien peur que des prédictions se relèvent juste Cobra, nous avons été faits attaquer durant notre mission. Tu ne devineras jamais par qui….  
-Angel et les autres ? J’avais raison ? Tes jambes….

Il posa son regard sur les jambes de Maude. Elle sourit paisiblement.

-Je n’ai pas mal, je t’assure. Je viens juste de renter et Rahal m’a dit que cela été urgent pour toi de me voir. Alors, je suis là et je n’ai rien dit à mes amis.   
-Tu n’as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Lui, demanda-t-il en entendant les pensées basculées de Maude à l’intérieur de sa tête et sourit.   
-Parce que je ne veux pas qu’il me juge car je vois un criminel. Enfin, pour moi tu as essayé te racheter depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que Brain m’a attaqué de dos. Tu m’as sauvé ce jour-là. Je ne l’oublierai jamais, Cobra.  
-Et pourtant, je suis toujours dans l’obscurité et ni dans la lumière. »

Il entendit encore cette phrase dans sa tête et se plia en deux. Il sut ce qu’elle pensait et elle ne dit rien du tout. Bizarrement, l’ambiance se changea et Maude le prit dans les bras pour l’attendrir un peu. Le rouge était sa couleur préférée et Maude lui chanta une chanson pour le calmer.


End file.
